With regard to a semiconductor device (including a semiconductor integrated circuit device) provided with a memory circuit, JP-P2005-340367A, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,912 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,350 B2, discloses a layout example of a sense amplifier circuit including an equalizer circuit and a precharge circuit.